


Lock Me Up

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Handcuffs, Just sweetness really, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot, Riding, Smut, [Spring break draft clean up], baby ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say a conversation spurs Ian into borrowing Carl's stolen handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Me Up

Mickey didn’t bother himself with why Gallagher had suddenly shot out of bed and taken off. For once the house was peacefully silent, the many Gallaghers all having fucked off to wherever and he was going to stay in bed and enjoy the good thing when it lasted. 

“Found it!” Ian’s voice sounded from down the hallway. “I knew Carl had these! Never thought i’d be grateful he raided an empty cop car”

Mickey glanced towards where his boyfriend had just walked into the room, curious despite him. His eyebrows shot up the instant he noticed what the other teen was holding though. 

“The fuck’s that for?” Mickey asked, staring at the handcuffs. 

“You said spending half an hour in lock up didn’t count, so lock me up now” Ian grinned, dangling the metal in front of him.

Mickey pushed himself to sit up, thumb rubbing absent mindedly against his bottom lip as he took in the smoldering look Gallagher was throwing his way. 

“Lock you up and do what firecrotch?” He teased, trying to see what Ian had in mind.

“Whatever you want” Came the prompt answer, along with the flying handcuffs as Ian tossed them to his and got to slipping out of his sweatpants. 

Mickey simply watched as Ian got naked, kicking his clothes away before facing him again, hands held out in front of him.

“All yours” He said, the demure look he was going for ruined by the shit eating grin that came up as soon as Mickey yanked him closer to the bed. 

He had Gallagher bent at the waist so they were on the same level as he bit into the other boy’s bottom lip, handcuffs deposited on the bed as he let his hands wander the length of his naked boyfriend instead. 

He had his tongue in Ian’s mouth and a hand smacking his ass, before the other boy finally submitted with a soft moan.

“On the bed, on your back” Mickey ordered, once he had licked the shell of Ian’s ear and felt the satisfying shiver against his body. 

Ian obliged instantly, placing himself in the middle of the bed and raising his hands above his head when Mickey motioned for him to do so. Quickly securing his wrists to the bed frame, Mickey stripped and knelt over the younger boy, knees on either side of his chest. 

He ran one hand through fiery red hair while tapping Ian’s lips with the fingers on his other one. He didn’t need to say more because Ian already parted his lips, allowing for Mickey to push two fingers into his mouth. 

Ian’s tongue parted them, swiping in the space between as he went about his job of thoroughly wetting Mickey’s fingers, releasing them with a smack of his lips once he was done. 

The Milkovich wasted no time to replace his fingers with his cock and Ian readily sucked on it, even as Mickey reached behind to work himself open. Ian’s tongue was still swirling and licking around his dick, cheeks hollowing as he sucked Mickey in deeper while Mickey added a second finger inside himself, slowly starting to scissor through the heat. 

It took him all of five minutes before he had a steady pace set, fucking into Ian’s mouth and fucking back into his fingers. He felt the tiny thrusts Ian was attempting, hips moving almost subconsciously as his cocked begged for attention. 

Mickey smirked as he paused his fucking, hand fisting in Ian’s hair again as he slowly pulled him off Mickey’s cock with an audible pop. 

“You want me to ride you tough guy?” He teased. 

“Please?” Ian pleaded, looking up at Mickey from under his lashes, eyes all dilated and voice soft. 

Never before had Ian Gallagher been anything other than a cocky bastard during sex. In fact, if there was one thing more smug and sure than Gallagher when they banged, it was him after. 

And Mickey, no matter how much he pretended otherwise, had always found that confidence attractive. But fuck if that had nothing to what Ian’s quiet pleading did for his dick.

“You want to ask me that again there?” He pushed, wondering if Ian’s mood would keep up for longer. And apparently, he was in luck. 

“Please Mickey, please I need to be in you.” Ian begged, the words alone enough to make him moan. 

“Fuck” Mickey whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Ian’s again, the redhead not even fighting for dominance this time. 

“Need you Mick” Ian whispered against his lips when Mickey drew back to catch his breath. 

It was all Mickey needed to hear before he was shifting, now straddling Ian’s waist and scrambling to get enough lube on Ian's cock, before lowering himself slowly onto it. Ian whimpered when Mickey was fully seated on him, eyes once again meeting his. 

“Can I?” Ian voiced, asking for permission to move.

Mickey considered that for a second, before shaking his head and settling his hand to pin the other boy down to the bed, starting to fuck himself on Ian’s cock instead. 

He let his eyes slip shut, taking in the feeling of Ian inside him, a slight burn mixing with the pleasure of cock rubbing over his prostrate. Having found the spot, Mickey wrapped a free hand around himself, resting his entire weight on the hand holding Gallagher down and started to fuck in earnest.

His hand stroked his cock fast, perfectly in sync with each circle of his hips, his ass squeezing Ian’s cock tight as he struggled to not thrust up. Mickey’s favorite part about sex was letting go of control but this new feeling had him tumbling over the edge even faster, Ian barely lasting longer. 

He remained on top of Ian, eyes finally opening to see the mess he had made on his lover's chest and the bruises he was leaving on his hips, only to be greeted with the rarest of rare sights. 

“You liked that?” Ian asked shyly. 

“Loved it. Love you” Mickey promised, smile in place as he moved again to press a chaste kiss to pink lips.


End file.
